1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing polymer particles which are dispersed in a fatty phase, which is intended in particular for the cosmetics, dermatological, pharmaceutical and hygiene fields. More especially the invention relates to a transfer-resistant composition to care for and/or make up the skin, including both human facial and body skin, mucous membranes such as the lips and the inside of the lower eyelids, or the exoskeleton, such as the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the nails and the hair.
The composition may be in the form of a product cast as a stick or as a dish, such as lipsticks or lip balms, cast foundations, concealer products, eyeshadows or blushers, in the form of a more or less fluid paste or cream, such as fluid foundations or lipsticks, eyeliners, antisun compositions or skin coloring compositions.
2. Description of the Background
Make-up or care products for human skin or lips, such as foundations or lipsticks, generally contain fatty phases such as waxes and oils, pigments and/or fillers and, optionally, additives such as cosmetic or dermatological active agents. They can also contain so-called "pasty" products of supple consistency, which make it possible to obtain colored or non-colored pastes to be applied with a brush.
When these compositions are applied to the skin or the lips, they have the drawback of transferring, i.e. of becoming at least partly deposited, leaving traces on certain supports with which they may come into contact, and in particular a glass, a cup, a cigarette, an item of clothing or the skin. This results in mediocre persistence of the film applied, making it necessary to reapply the foundation or lipstick composition regularly. Moreover, the appearance of these unacceptable traces, in particular on shirt collars, can put certain women off using this type of make-up.
Cosmeticians have been interested for several years in lipstick compositions, and more recently in "transfer-resistant" foundation compositions. Thus, Shiseido describe in JP-A-61-65809, transfer-resistant lipstick compositions containing a siloxysilicate resin (with a three-dimensional network), a volatile silicone oil containing a cyclic silicone chain, and pulverulent fillers. Similarly, Noevier described in JP-A-62-61911, transfer-resistant lipstick, eyeliner and foundation compositions containing one or more volatile silicones combined with one or more hydrocarbon-based waxes.
Although these compositions have improved transfer-resistant properties, they have the drawback of leaving on the lips, after the silicone oils have evaporated off, a film which becomes uncomfortable over time (sensation of drying out and of tightness), which puts a certain number of women off this type of lipstick. In order to improve the feeling of comfort with this type of composition, silicone or non-silicone, non-volatile oils may be added, but, in this case, a loss is incurred in terms of transfer-resistance efficacy.
More recently, Procter & Gamble has described in WO-A-96/36323, mascara compositions of water-in-oil emulsion type which have long staying power, water resistance and do not leave traces. These compositions contain, inter alia, a water-insoluble polymer, generally referred to as a latex, combined with a surfactant of the alkyl- or alkoxydimethicone copolyol type, hydrocarbon-based oils, pigments and fillers, as well as waxes.
Compositions based on silicone oils and on silicone resins, as well as those based on latices, lead to matt colored films. However, women nowadays are looking for products, in particular for coloring the lips, which are shiny. Furthermore, the transfer resistance properties of the films deposited are not perfect. In particular, pressure or pronounced rubbing leads to a decrease in the color of the deposit and to redeposition onto the support placed in contact with these films.
In addition, EP-A-497,144 and FR-A-2,357,244 describe compositions referred to as transfer-resistant, containing a styrene/ethylene/propylene block polymer combined with waxes, light or volatile oils and pigments. These compositions have the drawback of being uncomfortable, of having mediocre cosmetic properties and of being difficult to formulate. Moreover, the transfer-resistance properties of these compositions are very mediocre.
There is thus still a need for a composition which does not have the above drawbacks, and in particular which has total transfer-resistance properties, even during pronounced or intensive rubbing or pressure, a relatively shiny appearance, which meets the desire of female consumers, and does not, over time, dry out the skin or the lips to which it is applied.